A Tail of Twins
by A'stories10
Summary: Chibi and Issun have returned to the Celestial Plain, however chibi finds that things are much different from when he left. he also finds that a new darkness has found its way to the celestial plain. however this time he won't be alone, enter Killuaterasu a headstrong powerful character who happens to be his older twin sister. (would be a mary sue but i took away her brush powers)
1. Prologue

Authors note: first story hope y'all like it

disclaimer: I don't own Okami, otherwise there would be two or more games out already

* * *

Prologue: The Voice

"So he managed to defeat Akuro? Well, he and his mother wont have as much luck this time... Hmm? Whats this? There are other beings on the celestial plain than those three... No matter, when all is said and done the celestial plain will be mine bwahahaha!"

In another part of the heavenly territory:

"Something is coming...something that will determine the fate of this world but will light triumph or will the darkness... I must prepare..."

* * *

Yay short prologue. i promise that the chapters will be longer from now on.

Killuaterasu: Yay…..

Me: GO AWAY you don't appear until later!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: yay two chapters maybe more in one day cause i have up to ch3 typed already! XD

Kage: A doesn't own Okami just Killua me and Stone as well as the evil person/thing

Me: A? well i guess that works my name is Allison though just saying Kage

Kage: just post the chapter already.

* * *

CH 1: The Celestial Plain

As Issun hopped out of the miniature UFO and looked around at the gorgeous scenery he was almost blinded by a flash of bright white light

"W-what? Um Chibi?" he asked turning around possibly rubbing his eyes

"Whoop! I can finally resume my human form now things will be a little easier!" the boy now standing in front of Issun resembled Waka except with pure white hair and red markings. Chibi smiled at Issun with amusement sparking in his eyes.

Yawning he asked, "Do you not recognize me Issun? Or did you expect I would look younger? Or are you just surprised I turned into a fully clothed human?" he laughed. His clothes matched Waka's design, but were the color of his wolf form's fur and his markings.

"Well, I honestly didn't know what to expect Chibi, since I've only seen you in your puppy form until now. Anyway I want to see Ammy! I cant wait to see the look on her face! Hahaha!"

Chibi smiled, "Sure she and my father probably know we are here already though they should be here any second." While they talked Chibi had started walking deeper into the plain, all of a sudden "Chibiterasu your back!" A melodic voice shouted. The two turned and saw a beautiful white wolf with blazing red markings and wisps of light flowing around her bolting towards them. She was followed more slowly by the ever graceful and fruity prophet known as Waka. Issun stared in shock as right before Ammy got there she turned into a beautiful woman with long flowing white hair and a white flowing kimono with red trim. Her markings framed her face and her solar flare remained on her back. As waka approached they both hugged Chibi before Waka turned to Issun.

"Ah my little bouncing friend so you have finally made it to the celestial plains, and safely brought my son back as well."

"Shut it ya half baked prophet... Wait a second... YOU'RE Chibi's father?"

"You just noticed that?" Ammy grinned at her friend "thats just like you I actually missed it...and you're never going to let me hear the end of this." the three walked back to their home near the young guardian sapling that had been planted to remove the cursed zone on the celestial plain. However, little did Chibi know a lot had changed since the short time he'd been gone.

* * *

Me: See? what did i tell you it got longer now review!

Ammy: i don't think you can force them my friend


	3. Chapter 2

authors note: yay a second chapter! they're still pretty short but I'm trying all i can to make them longer so be patient k?

Disclaimer: A doesn't own Okami just her oc

* * *

Ch 2: The Confrontation, and Exploration!

"Dad why didn't you tell me about Kurow? He was my BEST friend and I had to kill him... So why didn't you tell me! It was wrong and Kurow... He had his on life his on memories why was his life only used to seal Akuro?"

"Chibi, I'm sorry but it was the only way to stop akuro... I know that its hard and that you probably wont forgive me for that, but I did it for you and Nippon and the Celestial Plain." Waka sighed.

"I know... I just wish you had told me before I left... Not that it would've changed anything..." Chibi smiled at his father their talk done. The smile was a sign of forgiveness and Waka returned it gladly.

Later Chibi and Issun went around exploring the local area, with Chibi showing Issun old haunts and places were he used to hang out before he had left for Nippon. As they walked Issun began to notice a change in Chibi, the pup, at the moment, was looking around nervously for something. He looked almost worried.

"Chibi? Whats wrong?"

"Well... I haven't seen my sister since we got back from Nippon... Im starting to get a little worried.. Maybe I should ask my mom about her."

"You have a sister?"

"No, she's a doppelgänger...Yes I have a sister Issun, I just said that"

"Just clarifying jeez... Whats a doppelgänger?" Chibi just sighed and continued walking along the cliff side path they were on.

"Anyway up ahead is were me and my sister used to train, I could never beat her." Chibi remarked. Issun hopped on in front of Chibi and stopped when he came to a small hollow.

"Wow this place is really torn up! Wait...how long have you guys been training?"

"Well, time moves differently here than in Nippon so I'm actually a teenager now, my wolf form just needs to catch up, which it will next time I shift."

"ok...wait what!?"

"I'm not repeating all that Issun." After they finally returned to camp, Chibi asked Amaterasu about his sister.

"Killua? Im afraid we lost contact with her, Chibi, so I really cant help you. However, I can tell you this. Soon after you left the Celestial Plain she departed for the peaks of the mountain. We have not seen her since."

Those words rang in Chibiterasu's ears leaving him worried for his sister. Turning towards the mountain he replied, "Well then, I will go find her." And so his journey began.

* * *

Yeah its a tiny bit longer XD!


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: yeah this is the last chapter for a while until i complete ch 4 so enjoy!

Killua: finally! a break!

me: no its not

killua: yes it is!

both: grrrr

Chibiterasu: umm… since they're busy with that ill say the disclaimer; Allison does not own Okami only killua, kage, stone, and S-the evil person/thing/demon…..yeah hehe *backs away staring at the two um fighting then runs*

* * *

"Wait Chibi! Don't leave by yourself! Jeez... Wait up!" Issun shouted. Finally Chibi stopped running and turned towards Issun, who quickly hopped on his head. "Chibi I know you're worried about your sister but its dangerous to go by yourself even if you are older and stronger than in Nippon. Your mom gave you permission to find your sister as long as I was with you so we will find her together." Chibi sighed and in reply shifted into his wolf form, which had finally caught up to his age. The teen wolf and the poncle continued on their way to the mountain, not knowing what they would find.

Later:

"Jeez this mountain's just as cold as Kamui and thats saying something. Im also surprised we haven't run into any demons just yet. Its almost as if they avoid this place." it was true. They had fought battles along the way but as soon as they stepped foot on the mountain the Scrolls all disappeared and there were no demons to be seen anywhere.

"You're right Issun it is very strange, but lucky for us because I'm running low on holy bones, and those demons were strong, a lot stronger than the ones on Nippon." Chibi looked around. "Theres no sign of Killuaterasu anywhere. She must've traveled past the mountain to even farther territory." The two continued to climb the mountain unaware of the eyes that watched them from above. The climb was uneventful and when they reached one of the peaks they stopped to rest, staring out across the glittering white snow to the green forest beyond. However Chibi's eyes were caught by something coming up the mountain. It was a blizzard that had started lower down and spread in all directions.

"We need to find shelter Chibi! And quickly!" issun began to freak out bouncing around on the wolf's head. Chibi looked around before spotting a cave to which he bolted, and just in time. Through the whiteout Chibi curled up tightly and Issun snuggled into Chibi's fur to keep warm. When the blizzard ended Chibi tried to dig his way out of the cave, but there was so much snow he wasn't able to get far.

"Oh no! We're trapped!"

"You think? Obviously we cant get out this way. I could use fire burst, but I'd rather conserve my ink." Chibi looked around, and noticed that the cave continued on and that he also smelled fresh air. Without a word to Issun who was still spazzing out, he turned and followed the tunnel until he came to a hole in the roof. "Issun...ISSUN! Chibi half shouted. "We're out of the cave."

"Oh" Issun shut up.

As soon as Chibi took a step forward he was met with an enemy. Chibi took out his (whatever the dark chibi used) and began attacking the strange new enemy. However his attacks did almost nothing and he switched to using his brush, before getting knocked back. As the demon closed in there was a sharp whistling sound and something broke through the barrier and killed the demon in one blow. As the barrier fell, Chibi and Issun watched the thing return to a cliff above them where a proud figure stood...

* * *

See ya hoped you enjoyed it! Ta Ta for now please review Etc Etc


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: decided to go ahead and put the fourth chapter up I'm so happy to finally be writing Yay!

disclaimer: don't own okami just Killua, Kage, Stone, and evil boss.

* * *

Ch 4: Reunion and Shock

Chibi and Issun stared at the figure on the cliff and as the sun was passed over by a cloud the figure was revealed to be a wolf who looked almost exactly like Chibi but with spikier fur and no markings.

"Killua! Its you!" Chibi shouted happily as his sister landed in front of him. She tossed him a holy bone but didn't approach them.

She turned into her human form and practically growled "Well if it isn't my pathetic excuse for a twin. I see you've returned from Nippon? Its made you weak. Otherwise you would've easily defeated that kelpie."

"Killua? What?" chibi seemed shocked he hadn't expected his sister to treat him like that after all they had been so close when they were younger.

Issun was just as surprised, "Twins? You guys are twins? Well, that explains the similar looks, but why the heck are you treating your brother like that?" Issun's glow turned red and he hopped angrily in front of Killua waving Denkomaru around... Before getting eaten that is. Killua spit Issun out to the side which caused him to get even angrier and hop around even more.

"Stay out of this, bug" she growled, "this is between me and my weakling brother."

"IM NOT A BUG, and ANY child of Amaterasu should know that. Im ISSUN the wandering artist and your mother's Celestial Envoy!"

"Yeah Yeah, whatever my mother's got nothing to do with this."

"YO KILLUA! Whats the deal? Why'd you leave us behind? Huh who's this?" two more wolves jumped down and landed behind Killua.

"Whoever he is he looks weak." Replied the lighter brown wolf. The dark gray wolf just smirked.

"Oh Stone and Kage you caught up. You guys are really slow." Killua said, "This is Chibiterasu my twin brother and Issun a poncle who helped my mom when she was on Nippon."

"Oh so this is your brother, he really is weaker than I thought, yeah you really must be wondering why he was chosen over you. I know I would be." remarked Stone.

"Shut it Stone!" growled Killuaterasu, her deep blue eyes blazing, "its none of your concern as to whom or why my mother chose my weakling brother as her heir I've told you this many times." She continued to snarl at him until he apologized becoming submissive to the higher ranking girl. Chibi stared shocked at the other wolf who had brought up the missing celestial brush and his sister who had resumed glaring at him.

"wow, uh hey chibi? Can we get outa here before fur starts flying?" issun asked quietly.

"I think that might be best..." The two started backing away from the two wolves and the girl in front of them however Killua leapt forward and shifted into her wolf form stopping them.

"Where do you think you're going? Your not leaving until you tell me why you came here." Killua smirked.

Chibi and issun shared a glance, "Well I and our parents were worried about you so I came to find you because we hadn't seen you in years. Obviously I shouldn't have bothered seeing as you obviously forgot everything from when we were younger. I'll tell them you're okay." Chibi replied sadly, knowing that killua had changed to much for her to even care.

"Aww you were worried about me, thats so sweet..." chibi perked up hearing that "and totally unnecessary good bye! Don't bother to ever show up again." Chibi sighed _"somehow I knew that was coming but I couldn't help but hope"_ he thought. He and Issun turned to leave and walked off. Killua nodded at Kage then turned towards Stone.

"Hey we are going to split up now can you check the eastern half?" Stone nodded at her words and ran off.

Kage finally spoke, "So we gonna follow Chibi?"

"Yes, though I don't like to admit it he really was weak. Hopefully though by distancing myself and pushing him away he wont be as reliant and gain strength enough to take care of himself. You used to be one of the leaders of the bullies who would tease me, yet now here I am trusting you to help me. How ironic"

"It is very ironic, but I wouldn't have it any other way after all you saved my life, and then you trusted me with the reason Chibi was chosen over you. I want to help." the two wolves took off after chibi staying out of sight but always behind them. They followed Chibi all the way back to where Amaterasu and Waka were waiting, then returned to the mountain.

* * *

yeah so a little hint at backstory with will be revealed next chapter look forward to it and review!

Killuaterasu: right as if anyone wants to read this story

don't be a debbie downer killua I'm sure it'll just the time stop being impatient.

Killua: you don't know how badly that makes me wish i had my brush powers just to troll you

well then its a good thing i took those away and not just to prevent you from becoming a mary sue

Killua: *throws knife at author* shut it

*kage walks in* wow killua way to kill the author. anyway while i go borrow one of Amaterasu's astral pouches to bring back the dead author review and enjoy the story hope to see y'all again soon!

killua: allison already asked them to review….. and he ignores me.


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note: hope this is a little longer than previous chapters

disclaimer: Allison doesn't own okami only "the pack" as in Killua, Kage, Stone and a few others you don't know, and the evil thing/demon/ you know what? IDK

* * *

Ch 5: In the Past

"Oh there you are did you find anything on the mountain?" asked stone as soon as they got back

"No, we didn't now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap" snapped Killua angrily stalking past him into her den.

"Whats with her? Was it because of earlier?" asked Stone worriedly. He had long since learned that it wasn't good to tease the young goddess even if she didn't have brush powers like her mother and brother, though he couldn't help it with her brother in front of them.

"I don't know." was all Kage replied.

In the Den: (whats with this stuff? Its always like later or blah blah blah I don't get it.)

"_Jeez seeing Chibi today sure brought back memories I'd rather forget. Anyway I better get some sleep." _Killua quickly fell into a deep slumber~

"_Chibi come on! Catch me if you can! Hahaha!"_

_"Killua wait up! Please!" Chibi ran panting after Killua, "I'm not as strong as you sis please wait!" _

_"Nuh uh, if you catch me I'll teach you Sunrise!" Killua laughed and sped away._

_"Fine! Mom hasn't yet taught me that so your on!" Chibi put strength into his paws and took off after Killua. However before Chibi could catch up to Killua he was knocked back by something. Fearfully looking up he cam face to face with a shadowy figure with no definite form. It raised a huge blade, but just as the blade fell chibi was pushed out of the way. Turning around and picking himself up he gaped at his sister who somehow managed to not get cut in half by the blade, but as he watched the thing remove its blade Killua shuddered. When the blade and the demon disappeared Killua fell to her knees. Chibi ran to her but stopped in shock as her blood red markings in the pattern of their ancestor, Shirinui, began to fade and vanish completely. Killua fell into unconsciousness, and Chibi howled for help. Arriving on the scene a few minutes later Amaterasu took in the situation and brought Killua back to their home. When Killua awakened at last, Amaterasu asked her to use one of the brush skills. Killua brought up the canvas, but as she tried to draw the ink disappeared, leaving no trace._

_"I-I cant... The ink it wont stay on the canvas... I'm sorry mother." Watery blue eyes met golden ones_

_"Its all right dear." Amaterasu replied trying to cheer the distraught pup up, though knowing it probably wouldn't work._

_"Hmm this is troubling indeed" remarked Waka. "After all Killuaterasu was your heir."_

_"Then let my brother become the heir. You need someone who can manipulate the brush mother" Killua said looking down, "and that power has been lost to me."_

_"Are you sure Killua?" Amaterasu asked in surprise._

_"Yes"_

_"Alright then if thats what you think is best." Amaterasu looked sadly at her daughter._

_Waka looked over Killua "can you still use the divine instruments that were given to you?"_

_"Maybe? But I though that the divine instruments disappeared with the ink."_

_"well as we saw you can activate the canvas but the ink is absorbed without a trace so it makes sense that you could still use the divine instruments."_

_"Waka you're a genius."_

_"Sure Ma Cherie but I was merely putting together information already given me."_

_"So... I can still fight?" asked Killua perking up._

_"Yes, you can."_

_"Yes!" After that Killua began training and conditioning herself and her weapons focused on becoming the best fighter she could be and protect the celestial plain alongside her family._

Killua awoke with a sharp intake of breath. "what a nightmare... I hate reliving memories..." Killua got up and walked outside.

"Hello sleepy head! You finally got up!" Kage landed in front of her laughing. "you do realize its already afternoon? Don't worry I got the pack doing what they need to so no worries."

"Thanks Kage I must've really needed the sleep if I slept this late."

"You're welcome! Oh, there's some food over there if your hungry."

"Thanks!"

Later, more like in the middle of the night she walked up to her favorite place on a ledge overlooking the forest and began to play her flute. She normally came up here so as not to disturb the pack. She didn't want them laughing at her playing a flute since it was practically the opposite of how she normally was. It had been a while since she had enjoyed playing it like this and her music was especially beautiful tonight. At least it seemed so to Kage who was listening to the music spreading through the valley.

* * *

so yeah 5th chapter people and absolutely no idea what to write in the sixth, so i dunno how long its gonna take to post look forward to it though and review!

Killua: and now i seem like my father…. with the flute

don't feel bad about your talents. i mean i can only play the piano and not very well.

Killua: grr *pounces on author and pushes her face into the ground* anyway see you later.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note: well that took a while I honestly thought that i would have more time for this stuff, but no. My dance studio is putting on their annual fall show so i have been doing school going to soccer tryouts which I failed in and now come this sunday, monday, and tuesday I will be performing Alice in Wonderland five times. luckily I'll have a break after that phew. XD sorry for that little rant lol. Anyway enjoy my new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Okami only my Oc's

* * *

Ch 6 Once Again

"Pére, lately there has been some unrest within the Celestial Plain. I suggest you take precaution, keep an eye out for any suspicious movement."

"No worries ma fille, I will keep an eye out, however this is not like you to contact me... Is something bothering you?"

"...yeah I guess, I'm not usually one to pass on my problems to others, but in this case maybe you can help me...lately every time I close my eyes I have the same vision, or I have a dream about the incident. I don't know what to do."

"A vision? Of what?"

"Everywhere around me is gray and dark there's no life and the place reeks of danger. Worst of all...there is no sun."

"I-is there anything else, another side to the dream maybe?"

"Luckily yes, its a dream of peace. I have a feeling it involves a choice but the truth is, I don't want to think about it. I'm scared."

"Ah, ma fille it astonishes me to hear you say that. I never knew that the Warrior of the Sun still had fear."

"Don't tease me Father, of course I have fear... Its a part of everyone, even the gods. By realizing your fear you can act accordingly and become stronger. Besides I have no fear for myself, but I do fear for you, mother, and...my brother."

"Speaking of your brother, he was heart broken that you treated him like that."

"So? He'll get over it. Its time he stopped relying on me so much to protect him."

"If you say so."

"I do say so"

"Good night ma fille, try to get some sleep even though you don't want to."

"Fine I'll try." The screen of Waka's computer shut off. Turning around he started in surprise at the pitch black being with glowing demonic eyes.

"So you managed to slip past Amaterasu? I will just have to take care of you now." Waka pulls out his flute, plays a few notes then makes weird poses while pulling out Pillow Talk. "It has been awhile since my blade has met this much of an evil aura."

"Your pathetic sword of green light will be useless against me." Growled the demon, then before Waka could move shadows crept up and swallowed him, Pillow Talk landing forgotten on the floor...

The next day when Chibi and Issun woke up, there was an ominous chill in the air. Issun shuddered and burrowed deeper into Chibi's warm fur. "Jeez is it just me or does something feel weird?"

"For once its not just you, Issun. I have a bad feeling that something is terribly wrong..." quickly Chibi crossed the clearing heading to where his parents lived. Before he got there though he stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?"

"Nothing good, smells like a demon a very powerful one." Fearing the worst Chibi opened the door (Me: dunno how he did it with paws. Killua: shut up *drags author away*) and stepped inside. There were signs of a struggle through out the house; furniture was torn up, there were holes in the walls and floors. Basically the building was in total disarray.

"Whaddaya think happened here? Looks like a demon trashed the place." Chibi gave, or tried to give Issun a look that said, _"You just now realized that? Were you not listening to our conversation before we walked in?" _Chibi settled for sighing and walked deeper into the house heading for the back where his fathers study was. Reaching the door, or what was left of it they stared into the dark room.

"There was obviously a fight but, I don't see mother and father anywhere."

"Oh no! Do you think they were captured?"

"Perhaps."

"I'm afraid you're right Chibi, our mother and father were captured. It happened last night." Chibi and Issun jumped and turned towards the sound of the voice. On the floating screen was Killua's face, she was frowning at something on the ground. "Seems whatever it was disarmed father. Pillow Talk is on the ground."

Chibi walked towards the screen and picked up the flute. "Killua? Wait, you said I was right, did you see what happened here?"

"No, it happened after I finished talking to Dad, I had left the screen on and had gone to get something. When I returned to my room I saw Father being swallowed by darkness. Thats all I saw."

"Um Killua... Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with us."

"That's not entirely true, brother. I am the Warrior of the Sun therefore its my duty to help in times of need."

"Oh... That makes sense I guess" Chibi looked down sadly.

"Anyway make your way towards the mountain. I have supplies and other useful items. We'll need them if we are going to free our parents. Kage, Stone, Secily and I will be waiting at the base of the mountain. Got that?"

"Yes."

"What about me?" asked Issun.

"I'm impressed. He actually managed to not interrupt our conversation."

"You're right! During moms journey and whenever he was with me during my travels on Nippon he would always interrupt and cut into important conversations. This is a first!"

"And for once, he didn't state the obvious or ask a question with an obvious answer."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

"I guess you can bring him but no promises that I wont eat him every time he says something stupid."

"Okay! No problems with that."

"Hey!"

* * *

Revieeeewwwwwwwww plllleeeeaaaaassssseeee!

Killua: she's lost it.


End file.
